1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device. The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device which inputs and outputs data by wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for manufacturing a semiconductor device provided with a semiconductor integrated circuit over a flexible substrate has been proposed. In this method, first, a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits is formed using a thin film transistor over a first substrate, which is not flexible and is formed from a thick glass or the like. The plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits is formed while keeping a predetermined distance from each other over the first substrate. The plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits is transferred from the first substrate to a flexible second substrate. The plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits is completely transferred from the first substrate to the second substrate concurrently; therefore, also over the second substrate, the plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits is aligned while keeping the predetermined distance from each other. Thereafter, the second substrate is divided so as to divide the semiconductor integrated circuits into separate pieces, thereby obtaining a plurality of semiconductor devices (refer to description in Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2005-311333). The predetermined distance becomes a margin for division (hereinafter, referred to as a division margin or a scribe margin) when obtaining the plurality of semiconductor devices by dividing the second substrate.
In a conventional method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, providing a division margin has been necessary. Accordingly, it has been difficult to increase the number of semiconductor integrated circuits that can be manufactured over one first substrate, and therefore, it has been difficult to increase the number of semiconductor devices that can be manufactured at once by using one first substrate. Thus, semiconductor device costs have been high.
In addition, if the division margin is not sufficiently secured in order to increase the number of semiconductor devices, a semiconductor integrated circuit is more likely to be damaged when being divided. Therefore, it has been difficult to ensure reliability of the semiconductor integrated circuit.